


Through it all

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Hux worries after his mate after a crash landing.





	Through it all

Hux felt sick as he waited at the medbay doors. This was his fault.

He had thought it would be romantic to take out the new planetside ship for a ride, he thought he could show off to Kylo, even though he knew the other man was a better pilot. Maybe if Kylo had been flying this wouldn’t have happened.

Methane vents had caused the crash, but Hux should have been able to land. Instead they had hit land, and Kylo had been hurt. If Kylo had been piloting this wouldn’t have happened, he knew that, he would have been able to react in time.

Instead because of his arrogance Kylo was in surgery and he was waiting to find out if his mate would be alright. If Kylo died it would be Hux's own fault. It felt worse that Hux himself was unharmed.

Hux dug his nails into his palms as he tried to keep any tears from escaping. The only one who would ever see his weakness was Kylo, Hux knew what happened to officers that showed any vulnerabilities. 

If Kylo didn’t survive he would never be allowed to cry tears for him.

The pain from his nails kept him together, that and the weak feeling of life through the bond. With the medication they had in Kylo their bond wasn’t enough to tell how he was doing. He leaned dully against the back of the chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

Hux wasn’t sure how many hours it had been, and yet he refused to leave the chair even as his back started to ache. The second he could see Kylo - he would, it didn’t matter if he was dead or alive, he would be the first.

When the door opened Hux could still feel hints of his mate through the bond, and he knew it meant he would survive. He shot to his feet to greet the medtech. 

“How is he?”

The tech looked nervous, and Hux felt his stomach drop, they had impacted on the side Kylo was sitting, Alive didn’t always mean anything.

“We had to reconstruct his eye socket, but the eye itself is undamaged, once the swelling goes down he should be able to see. There were two full breaks in his legs, but the surgery went smoothly. He’s just resting now.” 

Relief washed through him, it was a lot, but it would heal. He would just have to spend the rest of his life making it up to Kylo, and he would. 

Hux started for the door, opening it.

“Sir!”

Hux paused and turned back to the tech. 

“What is it?”

His voice was icy and he hoped it would push the man to be quick about it. He wanted so badly to be with mate. He was sure it would be good for Kylo to smell his alpha. Hux was positive.

“We found an anomaly during the exam. Your mate is pregnant.”

Hux was dumbfounded and unable to speak, knowing he needed to ask if he had killed his child in a stupid attempt to impress Kylo.

“A baby?”

Kylo’s voice was groggy from the inside the room and Hux opened the door further to look at him, he wanted to rush to him, but he needed to know.

“Is the baby alright?”

“Perfectly fine sir, but there were a few procedures that we were unable to do due to the pregnancy. There will be a little more scarring, but Kylo will heal fully, and the fetus is safe.”

That was enough, Hux rushed into the room.

Kylo looked almost as bad as he had at the fall of Starkiller, this time with a bacta bandage on his face. His eye was bruised and swollen shut, but he looked blissful on the medication. 

The bed was small but Hux didn’t care, he rushed to him and leaned over it, holding Kylo gently so as not to harm him. 

“A baby Hux!”

Kylo said again, wrapping his arms around Hux. Hux could feel his strength in the hug and for the first time he felt truly reassured over Kylo’s health. 

“I’m so sorry Kylo.”

Hux was sure it was his first apology, but he meant it.

Kylo didn’t respond to the apology, but he did push Hux back from him.

“Can you stay with me tonight? I don’t get to go home until tomorrow and I want to smell you.”

The words were slightly slurred, but the warmth on his face showed there was no hard feelings. That didn’t mean that Hux’s guilt was eased, but he felt better to know that at least he wasn’t hated for his mistake. He would have time to make it up to him.

“Of course, I’ll get another bed and I’ll stay until you can come home. Both of you.”

Hux took Kylo’s hand and led it down to his still flat stomach.

Kylo’s eyes widened and he laughed.

“A baby Hux!”

Each time he said it Kylo sounded more excited by the prospect. Maybe when the medication wore off they could properly celebrate, maybe with a dinner looking out their tranparisteel window.

“Our baby darling.”

Hux kept his hand there, looking over his injured mate. They would get through this, and when Kylo had healed they would have a life to look forward to.


End file.
